


Let the Games Begin

by miss_misty_day



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Erections, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Sir Kink, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, for spencerdamnreid's writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_misty_day/pseuds/miss_misty_day
Summary: From spencerdamnreid's 4k writing challenge: Daddy/Sir kink. Reid and Reader's mutual attraction finally reaches a breaking point.





	Let the Games Begin

**REPORT TO BAU OFFICE AT 0800**  
  
Your hands tremored slightly as you read over your assignment for what had to be the hundredth time. This job meant a lot to you and you were petrified that you weren't going to fit in.  
  
The numbers on the elevator seemed to take an eternity as they slowly ticked by, and why did it feel like people just had to get off at every floor?  
  
Finally you reached your destination and took a deep breath before conjuring up a façade of calm and entering the BAU.  
  
The first sight to greet you was a cute blonde in very colorful clothing scurrying across the room with a cup of coffee. Upon seeing you, the blonde halted, let out a little squeak, and practically ran over to you.  
  
"Hi there! You must be Y/N, Reid's trainee or whatever the official term is! I'm Penelope Garcia, but everyone calls me Garcia, I'm a tech analyst. It's so nice to meet you, let me show you where to go." She reached out to take your hand and guided you through the crowded office space.  
  
"I take it that this isn't your first cup of coffee this morning, Garcia?" You smiled a little, still terrified but a little more at ease after meeting the friendly computer whiz.  
  
"Nope," Garcia laughed, "And it won't be the last either! Reid!"  
  
Your eyes fell on the agent she had called to, he had soft-looking curly hair and a huge smile on his face which instantly drew your attention. His expression upon viewing you, however, changed and became unreadable. At your approach, he stood and waved with a little purse of his lips.  
  
"Spencer Reid, this is Agent Y/N. Y/N, this is  Doctor Spencer Reid."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Y/N," he made that face again while doing the most adorably awkward little nod. Warning bells seemed to go off in your head. No! No developing crushes on our supervisors!  
  
"We don't have a desk for you yet," he continued, "so you can share mine." He scooted his chair over and cleared a space for you. Another brief smile flashed across his face as you sat down beside him. Now you were close enough to smell him and your treacherous brain immediately set to work at memorizing that smell - soap, coffee, and something indistinguishable but unmistakably male.  
  
_Well, Y/N,_ you thought, s _eems like we are five minutes in and already developing an against-regulation crush. Fantastic._

  
You decided the best thing to do was to get to work, so you started in on the massive stack of paperwork that sat between the pair of you. Your eyes stayed glued on the clock watching the minutes slowly tick by as your discomfort grew. "Why isn't he talking?" You wondered. "Does he feel it too? Is he shy?"  
  
Lunch time felt as if it took hours to arrive and only seconds to pass by and before you could blink you were back at Dr Reid's desk feeling just as awkward as you had before. You tried to avoid staring at him as he approached his desk, his lips looked so plush and pink and his hands - _my God, his hands!_ \- they were so large and looked so soft and strong and.... You caught yourself and dropped your eyes to your lap, hoping he hadn't noticed your wandering eyes.  
  
The young doctor's chair creaked as he sat back down and his scent filled your nose once more, but the smell was different now. Yes, the coffee and the soap were there but now the musky overtones of cologne greeted you. Had he put that on for your benefit? Or were you just trying to create a scenario of reciprocity?  
  
"Do you know what physics magic is?" Reid's voice snapped you out of your internal debate, you turned to him and met his gaze.  
  
"No?" _What was he getting at?_  
  
A huge grin split the doctor's face and oh, did that do funny things to your heart, and he opened one of his desk drawers and began rummaging around.  
  
"Eureka!" He pulled something out of the drawer, but before you could even hope to see the item in question, a man you knew to be Unit Chief Hotchner stepped into the bullpen to announce that he needed his team to gather. You looked over at Reid, who pursed his lips before shrugging and grabbing a deck of cards out of the drawer instead.

"Guess I'll just show you some card tricks on the plane." He stood and began to make his way towards a conference room.  
  
"Wait, the plane?" You felt as if you had given yourself whiplash from jerking your head around so fast in an attempt to track his movements.  
  
"Right. The plane. Hotch sounds like we have a case, so we'll probably be in the air soon. I hope you brought a go-bag."  
  
Any nerves you had gotten rid of, returned in a flash. First day and a case already. "Well, no time like the present," you thought as you stood and followed the lanky doctor into the conference room, and if you happened to sneak a glance at his butt, well, so what?  
  
  

* * *

  
  
Thirteen travel-worthy cases, three bed sharing incidents, and two tipsy almost-kisses later, and you and Spencer, as you now called him, were getting along famously. Your friendship had been easily formed but tension often arose, and not in the jocular way that Morgan and Garcia often shared it but more in a close-quarters, lips inches apart, pinned-against-a-wall sort of way. But always something came up that broke the two of you out of your trance, whether it be the sudden awareness of the close proximity of a co-worker or one of you getting cold feet and backing out. The end result was always the same, you were left calming your rapid heartbeat at the scene, and at home waking up slick with sweat and desire from a dream of soft, pink lips on your neck and strong, warm hands on your hips. It was a game the two of you had been playing at, and given the state of your sheets every morning, it was a game Spencer was winning. You could only hope that he was similarly affected.   
  
But the undeniable fact of the matter was that things were getting out of hand, and at some point thought would turn to action.  
  
The question of when that point would come was currently ringing through your head as you sat in your customary seat next to Spencer on the jet until a sharp whistle snapped you back to reality.  
  
"Y/N, earth to Y/N." You looked sheepishly over at Rossi who quirked a brow in response. "You back with us now?" All you could do was nod at him and try desperately to get your mind out of Spencer land.  
  
Beside you, your genius friend shifted his semi-slouched position and grabbed some crime scene photos for you to look at.  
  
"Here Y/N, the unsub used an ice pick to stab his victims to death," he started and then sat up in his seat more as he let you skim over the photos. You curled your lip at the absolute mess pictured before you, and thought once again how you did not envy the job the crime scene clean-up teams had to do. Next to you, Spencer leaned in to look at the photos with you, or torture you with the smell of his hair, who could say?  
  
_"Cue handtalking."_ You thought as Spencer started to raise his hands, licked his lips, and cleared his throat. _"I'm not profiling him,"_ you insisted to yourself, _"I just know all his little actions and quirks because we work in such close quarters, not because he has become the recent star of my wet dreams."_  
  
"So, Y/N," he began, hands fully up and beginning to move with his words, "Given the weapon and method of killing...the, uh, stabbing...the killer is a sexual sadist who most likely suffers from some form of impotence"  
  
"Tell me something I don't know, Doctor." You huffed. This unsub was brutal and you anticipated another killing soon, what you didn't anticipate was the effect your words would have on Spencer. He had ducked his head down to try to give the impression of reading through the file he had suddenly picked up, but you could see that he was really hiding his face which had shifted from pale to pink and was now rapidly heading towards crimson. He scooted up to the table more as his hands fiddled with a stack of case files in his lap; his lap that was covered by pants that had just now become much, much tighter.  
  
Any attention that Spencer had started to garner from the rest of the team was thrown off of him when Rossi unknowingly came to his rescue by beginning to rattle off some of his theories. The sight of Spencer's constricted pants emboldened you and Rossi's theorizing gave you just enough time to lean over and whisper to your confused looking friend.  
  
"Careful, Spence," you singsonged, "those pants look like they might cut off your circulation."  
  
His mouth popped open, his face somehow turned even redder, his case file rose up to nearly cover his face as he tried to hide how he was affected, and you mentally upgraded his condition from "confused" to "horny and confused." You only failed a little at hiding your smirk, but you couldn't help it, after months of being backed into walls and tormented by those just-out-of-reach pink lips, you finally had the upper hand in this little game.

 

* * *

 

They say that power can be intoxicating, and they were right. The way you were affecting Spencer was making you drunk on power and bolder than ever before. Serves him right, making you get all worked up all the time with his oh-so-innocent touches on your lower back and the shoulder rubs at the end of a long day. He knew what he was doing, he was playing the unspoken game the two of you had slowly made a part of your relationship over the past few months. Now it was your turn to be on top of the game, and you decided that you were going to make Spencer Reid pay for every time he would lean in and whisper something in your ear as his hands soothed the sore muscles in your shoulders. _Adorable bastard_. 

Your eyes roamed over the bedroom of the latest victim, it was distressingly devoid of personal items which made it hard to discern any interests that may link the unsub to the victim. The bookshelf had only a couple books, some of which still had Christmas and birthday stickers on them, so you assumed they were gifts that the victim didn't care too much about and just stuck on the shelf. Spencer was nearly prone on the floor, carefully avoiding the gigantic bloodstain on the carpet while trying to look under the bed for anything even remotely personal. You bent over to look under the bed with him, 

"See anything, Doctor?" You pulled your most innocent face as Spencer's head snapped up, the glare on his face disappearing as he came face to face with, given his slack-jawed expression, what must have been a fantastic view down the front of your shirt. _Damn, I didn't even think of that. The universe is just handing these to me today. Y/N: 2 Spencer:0_

"Doctor?" You repeated. That seemed to jolt him back to reality. 

"Uh what? Oh! No, no nothing under the bed either." His face was as pink as his lips now, and he averted his eyes in an attempt to look at anything but the cleavage that seemed to be calling his name. 

"What is with this girl? She has nothing, at least the other victims had enough stuff that we could figure out something about them."

"Well," Spencer stood and glanced around the room one last time, "Maybe Garcia can find something out about her in her online history."

"Hopefully so," You mumbled as your eyes raked across the room and spotted something in the opposite corner. You tiptoed around the massive bloodstain over to the doorway where the doorstop was leaning against the wall, or more specifically over a small hole in the wall. 

"What's this?" You bent over and looked into the hole, it was small but the edges had been smoothed out. "Spence, something was definitely in here." No answer. "Spence?" You turned your head and caught him zoned out and blatantly staring at your ass. _Y/N: 3 Spencer:0_

"Doctor, that isn't very professional." 

That was enough to break the trance, Spencer's eyes grew wide and he began to shift uncomfortably. He cleared his throat and joined you at the hole in the wall. "Now the question is, was it gone before the murder or did the unsub take it?"

 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry, Miss, but it seems we have no record of a reservation in the computer and all our rooms are filled for the holiday weekend." The lady at the desk smiled apologetically at you.

"It's no problem. She can stay with me." Spencer's voice was calm, too calm, and had a cocky air about it. It seemed your luck had run dry.

"Thanks, Spence." You grinned on the outside but panicked on the inside. _What does he have up his sleeve?_

You waved to the woman as you followed Spencer up the stairs and headed for your room. _He's going to pull something, I just know he is going to pull something. He is way too calm right now. He's made up his mind about something._

Once inside the cramped hotel room, Spencer offered the first shower which your happily accepted. You needed a few minutes of solitude to collect yourself. It felt like your little game had really been ramping up lately. The hot water felt amazing on your back and your fingers massaging shampoo through your scalp helped you to relax. Alas, there was not a lot of stand to spend in the shower because you were sure Spencer was itching to get cleaned off as well. After drying off, you changed into some soft shorts and a t-shirt that was so long that the shorts you wore stayed concealed beneath. 

"Batter up." You said to Spencer, who was seated on the edge of the bed reading War and Peace again, and trying his best not to stare at your legs. Admittedly, his best was not very good. 

"Sounds good," He edged past you and quickly closed the bathroom door behind him. 

You picked up his book, keeping your finger on his page, and began trying to read it. The thing was monstrous, and boring too, in your opinion. Not that you would ever tell Spencer that, it would hurt his feelings. At some point you must have dozed off because next thing you knew, Spencer was very gently pulling it from your hands and putting his bookmark in the spot your finger held. 

"I'm awake, I'm awake." You muttered, curling up against him as he slid beneath the covers. Already used to your snuggling habits from previous experience, Spencer wrapped an arm around you and whispered,"You're tired, Y/N. Get some rest."

"Mmmmm, yes, Sir."

You started as you were practically dropped back down onto the covers. Spencer stood beside the bed now, pillow clutched in his hand and held in front of his....Oh. OH. _So, Sir is more potent the Doctor_ , you mused.

"Y/N, I'm...I'm going to go take a quick shower."

"But you just-"

"Be right back!" His voice cracked as he scooted into the bathroom, pillow still in hand. You lay there for a few minutes in absolute shock, this was a very **very** interesting piece of information about Spencer. You got up to get a drink and were met with water that could be called lukewarm at best. You walked over to the bathroom door and tapped on it.

"Hey, I'm going to go get some ice." 

"Okay," Spencer choked out, "Be careful."

"Yes, Sir!" You were going to hell for this.

 

* * *

 

 

Once you had acquired your ice, you returned to your shared room. You swung the door open and ran smack into Spencer's bare chest, accidentally sloshing a couple ice cubes out of your cup and against his sensitive skin. He hissed at the cold and jumped back at the sensation.

"Y/N, shit! That's cold!" He gasped as he rubbed at his chest, then quickly reached down for his towel before it could slide off of his hips. 

"Sorry, sorry! Hey, wait, why are you wearing a towel?"

His whole face flushed as he grabbed at his go-bag with a free hand and started back towards the bathroom.

"Because I may have jumped into the shower with my pajamas on." He answered sheepishly before backing into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

You filled your cup of water and started laughing at his ridiculous statement.

"Prentiss is right," you whispered to yourself as you climbed back under the covers, "IQ of 187 slashed to 60."

 

* * *

 

The next morning, you woke up unable to feel your right arm, since Spencer had rolled on top of it at some point. You scooted closer to him and tried to extract it, to no avail. He was dead weight now. You sighed and decided to accept your fate. After what felt like hours, but was probably only fifteen minutes, Spencer started to stir.  A deep groan rumbled from his chest as he rolled closer to your warmth. You took the opportunity to try to yank your arm free but instead you were pulled forward and on top of the sleepy genius. A small gasp escaped your throat as you realized that you were now straddling morning wood. _Delightful. Y/N: 3 Spencer: 1_ This man was proving bad for your health. 

"Morning." He grumbled, his hands snaking up your back. 

"M-morning." You whimpered, fighting every urge in your body not to grind down on him. 

"Sleep well?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Yes, Sir." Your eyes flew wide at your own words, as did Spencer's.

Suddenly, you were on your back with a very hungry looking Doctor Reid hovering over you. His lips were within an inch of yours, and his soft curls fell down to tickle your face. 

"You know what you're doing, don't you?" He growled, his voice had dropped even deeper. Your breathing picked up as you locked eyes with him and debated on what your answer would be. _This game has gone on long enough_.

"Yes, Sir." His pupils blew wide at your answer and his hand cupped your face, thumb rubbing slowly over your bottom lip. You could feel your pulse hammer through every inch of your body, and your legs rubbed together on their own volition. Every pass of his thumb making you wetter and wetter.

"I thought so," he mumbled, his body pressing closer, allowing you to feel much more of him than before. God, he felt so hard, and the thought that you were responsible for that made you bolder.

"Can you feel my heart beating, Sir?" You whispered. 

His response was to dip his head down and press his lips to the pulse point on your neck, while the hand that wasn't brushing your lip came up to rest on your chest over your heart. Very slowly, you opened your mouth and sucked the tip of his thumb inside, eliciting a soft groan from him that seemed to vibrate through your whole body.

"Yes, I can," he breathed into your ear, "It's quite elevated. What should we do about that?"

You turned your head to face him, his lips now barely brushing yours. An answer formed on your tongue, but any words that were about to come out were silenced by the ringing of Spencer's phone. The two of you stared at each other for a long moment, before Spencer picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Yeah, yeah, no, we're alright. Another victim, where? Alright, we'll be right there." He hung up and looked down at you again before getting up and walking to the bathroom, the last thing you saw before the door shut was Spencer running his hands through his hair and let out a frustrated moan. You flopped back against the pillow, before standing up and getting ready for another day. 

 

* * *

 

 

They had caught the unsub, they almost always did. You barely even thought about him or the case the entire flight back. All you could think about was the feeling of Spencer's side pressed to yours the whole flight back. The contact seemed to light fire to your flesh and you wanted nothing more than to just take a hot shower. _Or maybe a cold one would be better?_

You finally entered your apartment and collapsed into your armchair, you felt Blaise Purrscal brushing up against your legs. You smiled down at the little tortoiseshell cat that Penelope always took such great care of when you were gone. She was always so excited to take care of your and Emily's cats, for which you were grateful because you doubted that Blaise would do well in a boarding kennel. You closed your eyes and just listened to the ticking of your clock, letting it soothe you and take away the stress of the case, or rather the stress from Spencer. As soon as the plane had landed, he seemed to have vanished, you were so close this time. So close! A loud thud brought you back from your musings and you saw that Blaise had knocked over your go-bag filled with dirty laundry, and something else... Spencer's copy of War and Peace was lying on your floor being rubbed on by your cat. When had that gotten in there? You picked it up and grabbed your coat, then headed out the door to return it to its owner. 

A short cab ride later and you were standing at Spencer's apartment door. You took a deep breath and knocked briskly. A short minute later and the door swung open to reveal Spencer. He was still dressed in his work clothes and behind him were the entire contents of his bag. He must have drove himself crazy looking for his book. 

"Missing something?" You extended the massive book to him.

"You had it? Oh thank God! I thought I lost it." He quickly snatched it from your hand and pressed it tight up against him. 

"No, Sir, it was hiding in my bag." You clapped a hand over your mouth, you had said it again. _What is with you and the "sir" thing?_

His expression darkened, and his pupils blew wide. Before you could even begin to say anything, he grabbed hold of your arm and pulled you into his apartment, closing the door and pressing you up against it. Very calmly, he set his book down and placed his hands on your hips, pushing you further into the door.

"You know what you're doing, why are you doing this?" His voice was low and deadly, and his arousal pressed into your stomach. You craned your head back to lock eyes with him.

"I guess I'm just feeling like a naughty girl." You bit your lip then gasped as he pinned both your hands above your head in one of his. You were going to talk back again but were interrupted by the feeling of those soft pink lips that had haunted your dreams be pressed up against your own. A deep moan erupted from your throat as his free hand began to wander up and down your torso, each time getting dangerously closer and closer to your breasts. His tongue prodded at your lips, demanding entrance, to which you immediately opened up for him. Your senses were flooded as his hips ground into yours, his hand slid under your shirt and bra to cup and squeeze a breast, and his insistent tongue licked your mouth. You wanted to run your fingers through his hair, to tangle them up and pull, but he was not letting up on his grip. His hand released your breast then moved down and around your body and under your skirt to squeeze your ass, he pulled you forward and ground his hard-on even more forcefully into you. Another groan flew from you as he broke the kiss and snarled into your neck.

"Do you feel what you have done?" Each word punctuated by sharp nips to the delicate skin under your ear.

"Yes!" You moaned - CRACK - a sharp slap came down on your ass and you squealed. He pulled his hips back and his hand rubbed the spot he had just spanked and he queried, "Yes, what?"

"Yes, Sir!" You moaned as you moved your hips forward again, desperately trying to regain the friction you had lost.

"Good girl." He breathed before sucking at your neck. Suddenly, he stopped his motions and pulled back, head ducked down and a stricken look on his face. "Hey, is this okay? Because we can stop-"

"Spencer," You cut him off, "This is more than okay." 

"Oh, well good." His mouth returned to your neck and his hand came down again with another sharp slap to your other ass cheek. "Now, what do you think your punishment should be?"

You stared at him, slack-jawed. "For what?"

"For what! For teasing me without mercy these last few days!" You stared at him again in dead silence, you rubbed your legs together as you considered his question. The thought of punishment from Spencer making you so turned on you were beginning to fear dehydration. He smacked your ass again, causing you to yelp. "Well, what do you think it should be?"

"Whatever punishment you think best, Sir." Right answer, he looked like he was going to come right there or drop dead. Either way, you patted yourself on the back. Before you could even process what was happening, Spencer had whipped your shirt and bra off and was making quick work of your skirt as well. Now you were left standing in the middle of Spencer's apartment naked, save for your panties. 

"Turn around and count." He commanded.

"Yes, Sir." You had a feeling you knew what was coming, but still didn't expect it when it did.

Three rapid fire slaps came down on your ass, alternating between cheeks, and you counted each one as instructed. His hands smoothed over the red cheeks before seven more smacks came down, and just as before, you counted each one aloud.

"Good girl," he soothed, "You did so well." He turned you around and pressed his mouth to yours again, this time your hands were free and you let them reach up and twist into his hair. His wandering hands came up and pinched at your nipples, causing you to squeal and yank on his hair, and judging by the groan that came out of him, he liked that sensation very much. You felt your panties drop down your legs and a pair of long slender fingers slide between them. One finger slid to your center and very gently entered you while the other began to rub at your clit in time. He pulled back from your mouth again and grumbled, "Will you open your legs for me, my good girl?"

"Yes, sir." You whimpered, you shivered in anticipation as Spencer crouched down to the ground and licked a hot stripe up your center. He pulled back and licked his lips, humming his approval before diving back in. His tongue plunged into you as his fingers played you like a fiddle. You rode his tongue for a few minutes before he brought a hand up to lock your hips in place. He moved back and smirked before bringing his lips to your clit again and sucking on it, causing you to let out a sharp scream. Your hands tangled back into his hair and pulled, causing him to vibrate against your center.

'Sp-Spencer, I-I'm gonna." Instantly he pulled back.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" You tilted your hips towards him, desperate, needy, and ready to explode. His hand on your hips pulled you away from his face, as he brought up his arm to wipe your slick from his mouth.

"Are you about to come, little girl?" He smirked up at you, an evil smirk. You nodded desperately.

"Good girl." He said with that smirk still plastered on his smug face, as he stood up and walked away. You stood glued to the spot, open-mouthed and shocked. He glanced back over his shoulder, "Aren't you coming?" he chuckled, "Oh wait, you aren't. Not yet anyway."

You immediately followed after him, much to his amusement, as he sauntered into his bedroom and instructed you to sit down on the edge of the bed with your hands clasped in front of you, which you immediately did. Finally, he began to work at the buttons of his shirt, you stretched out a hand to him and he shook his head. "No touching, sweetheart." 

"Yes, Sir."

He was determined to make this as difficult as possible for you. After what seemed to take millennia, Spencer was finally completely disrobed. Your eyes greedily raked over every inch of bare skin, and you decided to ask him a question.

"Sir? May I kiss you?"

He nodded and you moved forward, coming chest to chest with him as you leaned up on your tiptoes and brought your lips a breath away from his. He dipped his head down to meet you, but instead of kissing his lips you dropped down to your knees and placed your lips on his tip causing him to gasp. You looked up and made eye contact as you wrapped your lips around his tip completely and began to suck. Soft groans filled the room as Spencer's fingers wound in your hair and his head tilted back as he gave way to the pleasure. You continued working up and down him, adding your hand to the mix to prove extra stimulation. The veins in his neck bulged as you continued your ministrations; he tugged at your hair to pull you off of him. He guided you over to the bed and laid down with you, gently rolling you under him. 

"Is this okay?" He asked, as he lined himself up with your opening.

 "Yes, Sir." You smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, a small giggle escaping you. That giggle turned into a groan as he pressed into you, stilling to give you time to adjust to him. His lips found yours again and he kissed you slowly as he began to move. Long slow thrusts, gradually gave way to faster ones while you reached your arms up and clung to his biceps. Spencer pulled away from one of your hands and reached between the two of you to rub at your sensitive nub again. You could fell yourself climbing, like you were riding a rollercoaster and you building up to the giant drop. Finally you broke and pulled away from the kiss as your mouth opened in a silent scream. A few short pumps later and Spencer toppled over the edge with you, face buried in your neck and groaning loudly. The minutes ticked by slowly as you both came down from your highs, finally he spoke.

"Is your butt alright?" He mumbled into your hair.

"Yes, Spence, its fine." You laughed, gently combing through the damp curls at the base of his neck.

"Is this a one time thing, or...?" He let the question hang in the air.

"I sure nope not." You grinned as he pressed his lips to yours once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr @ dont-reid-into-this!


End file.
